Monty Yuugi And The Quest For the Holy Shinzaho
by TA Maxwell
Summary: Hotohori as King Arther!! Nuriko as Patsy!! Ashitare as Sir Not-Appearing-in-this-Film!! COULD MONTY PYTHON AND FUSHIGI YUUGI GET ANY WEIRDER?!?!? (with TA and Lilly, YOU BETCHA)
1. Coconuts, dead people and black knights,...

1 Cast List  
  
Hotohori: King Arthur  
  
Nuriko: Patsy  
  
Suboshi: Black Knight, Regular Knight, Rug beater  
  
Chiriko Sir Bedivere  
  
Tamahome: Sir Lancelot  
  
Chichiri: Sir Galahad  
  
Tasuki: Sir Robin  
  
Ashitare: Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Film  
  
Suzaku: God  
  
Tatara: French person  
  
Soi: Zoot  
  
Nakago: Bridgekeeper  
  
Tomo: Prince Herbert, lights monkey  
  
Miboshi: Bell Ringer, Rabbit  
  
Knights of Ni: Byakko and Genbu seishi  
  
Princess: Miaka  
  
Witch: Yui  
  
Tama: Cat used for beating rugs  
  
Minstrels: Lilly, Amiboshi  
  
Random characters: Lilly, TA, Mitsukake, Byakko and Genbu Seishi  
  
2 Who To Blame  
  
TA (Maze): Nuriko, herself, Soi, Chichiri, Suboshi, Nakago, Tasuki, Miboshi, Suzaku, Tama  
  
Lilly: herself, Chiriko, Tamahome, the Byakko and Genbu seishi, Amiboshi, Tomo, Mitsukake, Miaka, Yui, Hotohori  
  
3 Other Characters  
  
Chibi: Chibi Nuriko With Sign, TA's RP muse and curtain monkey, also Backstage Prompter. Can only say "Chan"  
  
Amadan: Lilly's humor muse, ©creator of Eversummer Eve (great webcomic! Manga style! Bishonen! Check it out at www.eversummereve.com ^_~ V )  
  
Maze: okay, back to where we were....MUSES AT THE READY! yes, that means you two, Amadan and Chibi...and Xelloss  
  
Amadan: No matter. I was far winning.  
  
Chibi: [you cheat...]  
  
Tomo: Yeah! I'm ready too!  
  
Lilly: Ready!  
  
Maze: BISHONEN AT THE READY!! basically everyone appears  
  
Miaka and Yui: What about us?!  
  
Maze: clears throat SLUTS, BITCHES, AND OTHER WHO DESERVE TO DIE AT THE READY!! Ashitare, Miboshi, and the women  
  
Chibi: [LMAO!!!]  
  
::Miaka and Yui walk in::  
  
Lilly: ::rolls on the ground laughing::  
  
Maze: Authoresses, at the ready grins  
  
Lilly: ::finishes laughing:: Ready!  
  
Maze: Scripts! At the ready! scripts appear in front of everyone  
  
Maze: Okay...snapsdoor opens and fangirls flow in. some are pulled aside for later  
  
Mitsukake: ...not again....  
  
Maze: Oh yes, Mitsu-chan…and much, much worse =D  
  
::Mitsukake groans::  
  
Maze: Now, we're going to open this place. Get those scripts down by the time the curtains go.  
  
Maze: okay. You wanna open with me?  
  
Lilly: Sure!  
  
Maze: Come on then!  
  
Lilly: ::walks after her::  
  
Maze: clears throat FANGIRLS AND FANKITTIES!!  
  
::everyone in the audience looks up::  
  
Maze: Welcome to the second performance in TA And Lilly's Little Theatre Palace, also known as Bob.  
  
Lilly: Why Bob? Because Bob is the coolest name ^___^  
  
Maze: Thanks to the wonderful proceeds (coughreviewscough) from our last performance, we are able to bring this to you today!  
  
Lilly: Yeppers!  
  
Maze: So, for your viewing please, we bring you...Monty Yuugi and The Quest for the Holy.......um.....  
  
Miaka: Shinzaho!  
  
Maze: Ye-aaaaaah....  
  
Everyone: Miaka said something smart?!  
  
Tamahome: GASP!  
  
Maze: Amazing, ne? Also, she has a script  
  
::sound of hammer hitting Tamahome::  
  
Lilly: Hai, hai.  
  
Maze: SO without FURTHER ado....please no attacking the stage again. *pats Ashitare*  
  
Chibi: [It's still only a model]  
  
Maze: pushes Chibi aside again  
  
Lilly: ::waves at the crowd and scampers aside::  
  
Lilly: ::glomps Nuriko from behind:: I'm the backpack!  
  
Maze: scurries behind the curtains and up onto the castle* Lights!!  
  
Maze: Dim the lights!!  
  
::Tomo dims the lights::  
  
Maze: and Curtain!!  
  
Chibi: Chan! pulls curtain  
  
Lilly: ::hugs Nuriko:: ^____^ I'm the backpack!  
  
::Hotohori is prancing:: ::mutters:: This is so degrading...  
  
The sound of a horse, clip clop clip clop is heard, then they hear the smash, then "Opps." This happens twice more until Nuriko and Hotohori appear over hill Nuriko is banging Shin together, but it keeps breaking. He tosses aside Shin then brings out another  
  
Maze: Halt! Who goes there!! *from the castle*  
  
Hotohori: It is I! Emperor Hotohori of Konan!  
  
Maze: And the other two?  
  
Hotohori: That's Nuriko, my faithful servant.  
  
Maze: And the one on his back?  
  
Hotohori: ::looks over:: Oh, that's Lilly, a rabid fangirl.  
  
Nuriko: Also my backpack. *shift*  
  
Lilly: Yeppers! I'm LUGGAGE!! ::hugs Nuriko::  
  
Maze: Talking luggage....intriguing....  
  
Hotohori: Anyway, please go and ask your lord if he would like to join me in my kingdom of Konan!  
  
Lilly: Yeah! I'm an intriguing person in general!  
  
Hotohori: Quiet, Lilly!  
  
Maze: What for?  
  
Nuriko: Please! We're ridden so far and so long!  
  
Maze:..........Ridden on a horse?  
  
Hotohori: Yes!  
  
Maze: A horse?? You're using Shin!  
  
Hotohori: ::looks over:: No we're not!!  
  
Nuriko: ehehe...*hands Shin to Lilly*  
  
Maze: You've cut shin in two and your clappin it together!  
  
Lilly: No, we're not!  
  
Hotohori: Lilly! That was my line!  
  
Maze: Where'd you ever get Shin from?  
  
Lilly: Tomo is my muse.  
  
Hotohori: Stop stealing my lines!  
  
Chibi: [say your line Hoto-chan]  
  
Hotohori: Okay...::Ahem:: Tomo is Lilly's muse and we kind of...Borrowed it from him...  
  
Lilly: Actually, we stole it.  
  
Maze: Stole it? This is Suzaku's land. You can't find a Seiryuu seishi on Suzaku land...  
  
Hotohori: it doesn't matter!  
  
Maze: And I'm sure Shin doesn't migrate....  
  
Hotohori: Please! Tell your lord that I would like him to join us at Konan!  
  
Maze: Well...I guess a swallow could have carried it....  
  
Lilly: But swallows don't exist in the book world...  
  
Maze: A phoenix perhaps then...  
  
Hotohori: Wait a friggin second! Go and tell your lord before starting this string!  
  
Lilly: Perhaps that's possible.  
  
Hotohori: Come on!  
  
Suboshi: dressed as a knight a swallow might have flown into the book as Lady Yui entered it!  
  
Maze: Good point.....wait....a swallow in a library?  
  
Hotohori: Where did he come from?  
  
Hotohori: It DOESN'T MATTER! Just please go and tell your lord that we want him to join us!  
  
Lilly: Perhaps it flew in a window.  
  
Maze: Yes but....wait...are there swallows in Japan?  
  
Lilly: Hm. I dunno.  
  
Hotohori: STOP! THAT'S SILLY!  
  
Nuriko: shall we just go, your majesty?  
  
Hotohori: Yes. Let's.  
  
::Hotohori turns and begins prancing::  
  
Nuriko: takes out coconuts from a plothole clipclopclipclopcrack blast it…uses Shin again  
  
Lilly: ::huggles Nuriko:: This is so fun ^___^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Scene2~  
  
Miboshi: floating along the streets, Ashitare dragging a cart behind himhits gong with rattle Bring out your dead! clang Bring out your dead! clang  
  
Maze: *plops Suboshi in the back and puts Tama in his hands* Beat that rug.  
  
Tama: REOWWWWW????!!!!!  
  
Suboshi: Sure! thwap  
  
Tama: REWR!!  
  
Lilly: Poor cat.  
  
Maze: cracking up  
  
Miboshi: bring out yer dead!! clang  
  
::random people fling themselves at the cart:: WHEE!  
  
Miboshi: clang Bring out your dead!  
  
Tomite: ::has Hikitsu by the arm and is dragging him out:: Holy Genbu, Hikitsu, what did you stuff in your pockets?! Bricks?!  
  
Hikitsu: Shut up, Tomite!  
  
Miboshi: Quiet! You're dead!  
  
Miboshi: that'll be 2 ryo to take him  
  
Hikitsu: ::makes with the sickly coughing:: I'm not dead!  
  
Tomite: Shh! You'll be dead in just a moment.  
  
Tamahome: MONEY?! pushes Miboshi out of the way Whoa! lookit that! Price was just raised to 5 ryo!  
  
Tomite and Hikitsu: O.o O.û  
  
Miboshi: *whacks Tamahome with his rattle* THIS IS MY SCENE!!  
  
Tamahome: Ow!  
  
Miboshi: He says he's not dead  
  
Tomite: He will be in just a second, he's really in pain. Got stabbed, ya see? Was screwing around too close to the stalagmites...  
  
Miboshi: ow..  
  
Hikitsu: I'll pull through.  
  
Tomite: No you won't!  
  
Miboshi: I can't take him  
  
Tomite: Just wait a sec, he'll be dead real soon.  
  
Miboshi: I can't stay. That village with the plague, Shakonki? Lost 9 today  
  
Hikitsu: ::singing off-key:: I feel happy! I feel happy!!  
  
Tomite: Quiet! Look, can't you do anything about it?  
  
Miboshi: I can't stay.  
  
Tomite: ::whips out an arrow and pops Hikitsu over the head::  
  
Hikitsu: OW! ::pretends to die::  
  
Nuriko: clip clop clip clop  
  
Tomite: Who's that? ::points at Hotohori::  
  
Miboshi: Dunno. Must be our emperor.  
  
Tomite: Why's that?  
  
Miboshi: Only one fool enough to be clappin Shin together when he could make an illusion  
  
Miboshi: also, not shit covered  
  
Tomite: Ah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Scene3~  
  
Hotohori: ::prances through the woods::  
  
fighting Hwah! Hah! Urgh! Hah hah!  
  
::Hotohori steps behind a tree and looks::  
  
Lilly: ::loudly:: What's going on, Nuri-chan?  
  
Chibi: [My money's on Suboshi]  
  
Amadan: I'd say Tokaki has the upper hand...  
  
Nuriko: hush!  
  
Suboshi: Hah! stabs Tokaki through the helmet  
  
Tokaki: Ow! Suboshi!  
  
Suboshi: Oh! Hey, man. sorry. That wasn't supposed to hurt....just....act dead now....  
  
Tokaki: Okay ::flops over::  
  
Nuriko: That's your cue, Hoto-chan  
  
::Hotohori nods and prances forward::  
  
Lilly: ::growls:: WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HOTO-CHAN'?! ::JEALOUS rabid fangirl::  
  
Suboshi: poses  
  
Nuriko: It's just a shorter name, Lilly!  
  
Lilly: Really?  
  
Hotohori: Shh!  
  
Nuriko: yes your majesty  
  
Hotohori: ::Ahem:: You fight with the strength of many men, sir Knight.  
  
Suboshi: mutters damn...hot.....armor.....how does Nakago do this?  
  
Tomo: ::pops up:: Because Nakago-sama is SPECIAL! ::drool::  
  
Suboshi: realizes he's supposed to be silent. shuts up  
  
Lilly: Tomo! Go home! Or no cookies for you!  
  
Hotohori: AHEM! You fight with the strength of many men, sir knight. Would you like to join me at Camelot?  
  
silence  
  
Hotohori: ::louder:: I seek only the best.  
  
no reply  
  
Hotohori: Will you join me?  
  
crickets  
  
Hotohori: You make me sad. Come Nuriko!  
  
Lilly: Ahem!  
  
Hotohori: -.- And Lilly.  
  
Suboshi: None shall pass  
  
Hotohori: What?  
  
Suboshi: you heard me you pompous fool  
  
Hotohori: I have no quarrel with you. ::anime vein pulsates::  
  
Maze: That...wasn't your line Suboshi...  
  
Suboshi: Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to say that? clears throat I must kill you for Lord Nakago!  
  
::Hotohori draws his sword::  
  
Suboshi: readies his  
  
Lilly and Nuriko: GO HOTOHORI!  
  
::Hotohori lunges at Suboshi::  
  
Suboshi: ......damn...can't move in this armor......gets arm cut off  
  
Hotohori: Now let me by!  
  
Suboshi: Tis but a scratch, nothing more!  
  
Hotohori: I cut your frickin' arm off!  
  
Suboshi: ...no you didn't  
  
Hotohori:: You're psycho!  
  
Lilly: What was your first clue?  
  
Suboshi: Really, I've had worse  
  
Hotohori: No you haven't! Now let us through!  
  
Suboshi: readies sword again Come on you pansy!  
  
Hotohori: HOW DARE YOU! ::fight:: ::cuts Suboshi's other arm off::  
  
Suboshi: ARGH!!   
  
Hotohori: Let us past!  
  
Suboshi: kicks Hotohori where sun don't shine  
  
Hotohori: YOU BASTARD! ::falls over:: ::twitches::  
  
Rabid Hotohori Fangirls: move to kill Suboshi  
  
Chichiri: Back! Back no da! swings staff at them, is security before his part  
  
Suboshi: cackles that was enjoyable  
  
::Hotohori twitches::  
  
Maze: Hoto-chaaaaan, get up.....we've gotta finish this scene!  
  
Hotohori: ::strangely high-pitched:: DIDN'T YOU SEE WHERE HE KICKED ME?!  
  
Suboshi: Look, Nakago-sama! I defeated the emperor!!  
  
Hotohori: ::stands up, still twitching::  
  
Suboshi: Haven't had enough punishment have you? take this *kicks at him again*  
  
Nuriko: Hotohori, look out!  
  
Hotohori: ::moves:: ::cuts Suboshi's leg off::  
  
Suboshi: blinks Right, I'll do you for that!  
  
Hotohori: You'll WHAT?!  
  
::Lilly snickers::  
  
Suboshi: Come on, wimp! Sissy!  
  
Hotohori: I'll have your leg!  
  
Suboshi: I'm invincible!!  
  
Hotohori: You're a *language* psycho! ::cuts his other leg off::  
  
Suboshi: blinks alright. We'll call it a draw, shall we?  
  
Hotohori: ::sheaths his sword:: Come, Nuriko!  
  
Lilly: ::huggles Nuriko:: ^_____^  
  
Suboshi: I see! Running away, eh?? Come one you bastard! I'll bite your leg off!!  
  
::Hotohori prances off::  
  
~curtain~  
  
Fans: Awwwwww!  
  
Maze: Okay everybody, that's all for today! Leave some good proceeds(coughreviewscough) and we'll consider continuing!  
  
Lilly: Yeah!  
  
Maze: Have a nice night everybody! *waves as people leave*  
  
Lilly: ::wavewave::  
  
Lilly: Buh-bye! 


	2. Meet the Hunkyknightswithabnormallylongt...

TA: open the doors, seat the gals, pull back the curtains and don't forget the popcorn!! It's time for another installation of Monty Yuugi!! Of which we own neither the Monty or the yuugi!

~Scene 4~

Nyan-Nyans: Nyan-Nyan! Nyan-Nyan! Nyan-Nyan!

Miboshi: shut up you little pigtailed people!!

Nyan-Nyans: NYAN-NYAN!!

Miboshi: SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPPSHUTUP!!!

Nyan-Nyans: *pulls out boards* *WHACK*

Miboshi: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Miboshi: TEAM PSYCHO-MIDGET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!! *ding* 

Byakko Seishi: ::dragging Yui by her hair:: A WIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH! A WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!

Chiriko: ^^ ::tries to send a pigeon off to fly with a coconut tied to its legs::

Byakko Seishi: ... ::wait::

Tatara: BIIIIITCH!! BIIIIITCH!!!

Chiriko: ::jotting down various things about the pigeon::

Byakko Seishi: ............ ........ CHIRIKO! 

Chiriko: Oh! ^^;;; ::hurls the science journal into oblivion::

Hikitsu: Tatara, watch your language....

Tomite: Well if it's true....

Tokaki: If the shoe fits, wear it! ::subtly shoves Subaru forward with Yui:: A BIIIIIITCH!

Subaru: WHY YOU! ::whips out the Frying Pan Of Death and beats Tokaki over the head with it;:

Hikitsu: We've got a witch......er....bitch....er......darn it, Tokaki....Two witches. Can we freeze them?

Tokaki: @______@ Look at the pretty little baywatch women... hee hee....

Chiriko: ^^;; How do you know they are witch... wait a second, why isn't Soi here, too?

Soi: You're begging for an electrocution, boy

Chiriko: O.O eep! Opinion withdrawn!

Random Chiriko Fangirls: ::swarm Soi and beat her with giant Chiriko plushies::

Soi: hmph............GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *lightning bolt fries the fangirls*

Chiriko: ^.^;; Eh.... ~*ahem*~ How do you know they're witches?

Fangirls: ::shriek::

Tomite: Come on, Chiriko! Say it!! BITCH!! 

Tokaki: @___@ Pretty lights...

Chiriko: ::blush:: I refuse to use such foul language!

Subaru: Come on, you know Yui's a bitch! She betrayed your Miko time and time again!

Genbu Seishi: SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT!! *chanting*

Byakko Seishi: ::also chanting:: SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT!

Hatsui: YOU DIED BECAUSE OF HER!! SAY IT!!

Chiriko: ::Squeak:: I don't have to succumb to peer pressure.... I don't have to succumb to peer pressure...

All: YES YOU DO!!

Amefuri: (one of the obscure ones) SAY IT! RELEASE THE TENSION!

Chiriko: ::meep:: ::blush:: H-How do you know she's a bitch? ::blushes and turns to wash his mouth out with Dutch Boy soap::

Maze: *steals the soap*

Tomite: She looks like one!!

Yui: YOU TAKE THAT BACK! You wouldn't know beauty if it slapped you across the face! 

Subaru: ::fluffs hair:: I'M beautiful. You're not, Yui. Even TOKAKI refuses to pay attention to you! ::fluff fluff preen preen::

Tokaki: ::glomps Subaru:: Hee hee...

Hikitsu: Oh...wait....we forgot her outfit. 

Maze: *zaps Yui into a prostitute's outfit*

Hikitsu: That...was supposed to be a witches outfit, maze....

Maze: I like this better!

Lilly: It's more realistic for her, ne? ^_~

Yui: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, MAZE! ::shrieking::

Chiriko: ::spits out soap bubbles:: A-Ano... ^^;;;;; Bring her forward!

Maze: ^^ V Not before we get to the Castle Anthrax scene you won't

Yui: ::mumbles::

Subaru: Go Maze! ^_^

Maze: *bows and backs offstage*

Chiriko: ^^;; Bring her forward!

Hikitsu: Anyway...*drops Yui at Chiriko's feet* Here she is, Chiriko

Tokaki: Damn! ::snaps::

Yui: Oww! I have splinters in my buuuuuuttt! ;____;

Subaru: ::whacks her with a rubber frying pan:: Shaddap!

Suboshi: I'LL TAKE THEM OUT FOR YOU LADY YUI!!

Tokaki and Tatara: OH NO YOU WON'T! ::tackle Suboshi and truss him up::

Tokaki: ::shoves him into a gay strip bar::

Suboshi:........O.O ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAALP!

LBelleChan: Tatara: Take that... ::snigger:: 

Yui: I'm not a bitch! Really! I'm not!

Everyone: ::Coughing:: BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!

Yui: They're biased! BELIEVE ME!

Tomite: She's dressed like one!

Yui: STEREOTYPES!!!!!!1

Chiriko: ::kicks her:: Shut up!

All: *cheer* GO CHIRIKO!!!

Chiriko: ...No, she's dressed like a whore... ::blush::

Hikitsu: can we freeze her now?!

Yui: They dressed me like this!

Chiriko: ::kicks Yui again:: There are ways of telling if she's a witch...

Hatsui: SHE KILLED YOU!! FEEL NO SHAME OF THE WORD!!! BITCH!!

Chiriko: ::blush::

Byakko Seishi: ::hissing:: The bitch... the bitch... the accursed bitch... the bitch... 

Chiriko: ::blush:: There are ways of telling if she's a .... ::gulp:: bitch....

Byakko Seishi: YEY! 

Yui: I'M NOT A BITCH! SOMEONE TELL ME WHY YOU PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME THAT OR I'LL WHINE, MOAN, AND COMPLAIN UNTIL YOU DO!

Hikitsu: Pure evidence there, Chiriko-san

Chiriko: Hmmm... you're right...

Yui: Hey! What happened to a fair trial using scales? ::whining::

Hotohori: ::prancing up through the village:: What's this?

Tomite: Well, we'll be freezing you, so it doesn't really matter, does it??

Chiriko: Nah, you've already waived your God-given right to bitch, moan, and complain.

Chiriko: So FREEZE AWAY!

Nuriko: it appears Chiriko has developed a tongue, your majesty

Hotohori: Impressive.

Hikitsu: YAY!!! LET'S ALL SING THE FREEZE SONG!! Freeze freeze freeze freeze freeeeeeeeze

Lilly: ^_^ Ain't he cute? 

Hatsui:.......all that time in the shrine really DID snap his brain......

Tomite: Toldja

Tokaki: ::to the tune of "Ride of the Valkyries":: FREEZE THE BI-ZATCH! FREEZE THE BI-ZATCH!

Lilly: Wow. ::golf clap::

Nuriko: hotohori-samaaaa, why don't we invite him to come with us? He seems like a bright lil person

Hotohori: We could use a little brain on this trip. 

Nuriko: Aside from what you have, Hotohori-sama ^^.

Hotohori: ::shouting through a megaphone:: HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN MY KNIGHTS IN CAMELOT, YOUNG AND SMARTYPANTS KNIGHT!!!

Lilly: ::tightens her grip on Nuriko's shoulders:: Grr...

Chiriko: ;____; My poor ears.... ^^ Okey!

Nuriko: ^^.;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; and back-pack-sama

Nuriko: Now ask him his name!!

Lilly: ^_^

Hotohori: ::screaming through the megaphone:: WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!!!!

Chiriko: ::screaming right back:: BEDIVERE!!!!!!!

Tama: REOW!!!! *fur on end*

Lilly: KITTY! ::reaches for Tama-Neko::

Hotohori: ... ::glances at the megaphone and glances at Chiriko, throws the megaphone into oblivion:: Will you join me on my quest?

Chiriko: Sure ^^

FurryKnight Maze: Nuriko: Don't slice his arm off while dubbing him

Hotohori: Uh, sure. LET US GO!

Chiriko: ...Who?

Hotohori: What?

Nuriko:......lost our symbols, did we?

Lilly: WHEN? WHERE? WHICH? ORI NO CHI NO NAGARE...

Chiriko: ^^;; Yep!

Nuriko: *ahem* let's move out

Lilly: ::continues singing the first Utena duel theme very badly::

Hotohori: Nuriko, shut your bookbag up!

Nuriko: Lilly-chan, none for you tonight if you keep singing

Lilly: :P Okey, me shut up.

Nuriko: Good. You'd be hungry if we didn't give you dinner

Lilly: ..DAMN!

Nuriko: And then our ears would suffer. 

Chiriko: ?___? What are you people talking about?

Lilly: ::whacks Nuriko with a frying pan::

Chiriko: O.o;; ::grabs a first aid kit;:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Scene 5~

Maze: NARRATION TIMEE!!!!!!

Lilly: ^^ Yay!

Maze: *ahem* Chiriko was the first to join our insane mob of seishi! Those who followed would have very famous names later in life. *Chibi hops out*

Lilly: ::squeals:: CHIBIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ::reaches into the frame of the picture to huggle Chibi::

Hotohori: ::smacks her hands:: No!

Lilly: Oww...

Maze: There was Sir Tamahome the Kinda Brave

Chibi: *holds up Tamahome's picture*

Nakago: ::in the background:: SIR TAMAHOME WAS A PUSSY! ...CAT, THAT IS! ::growling lewdly::

Maze: The drop dead gorgeous hunky and masklessbecauseiwouldntlethimhaveit sir Chichiri the Pureatleastforafewmorescenes!

Chichiri: Da?! O.#

Tamahome: Aw, damn! I want a long title like that. ;______;

Maze: *innocent grin* Sir Tasuki the not-nearly-as-brave-as-sir-Tamahome-due-to-his-fear-of-water

Chibi: *holds up picture of Tasuki running away*

Fangirls: ::chasing Tasuki:: COME BACK! WE ONLY WANT YOU TO WEAR A SPEEDO! 

Lilly: The TRUE source of his fear of water.

Maze: And, of course, the aptly named sir not-appearing-in-this-film

Chibi: *holds up picture of Ashitare*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scene 6

Nuriko: *sweatdrop* You really DID lose your symbol....the earth isn't banana-shaped!

Chiriko: You're right... it's shaped like a can of pop!

Chichiri: *sweatdrop* ano.....no da....

Chiriko: ::superior tone:: What do YOU think it's shaped like, Sir... ....Chichiri-san?

Chichiri: I never really pondered it no da.

Nuriko:.....*sweatdrop* *blink* SANCTUARY!!

Chiriko: I bet you think it's ROUND!

Everyone: Huh?

Chichiri: ...so what if I do no da?

Tasuki: What the hell's that?

Nuriko: SANCTUARY!!

Chiriko: You're uneducated! ::symbol randomly disappears:: ...What was I talking about? ::nibbles a sassafras root::

Lilly: ^_^ CAMELOT!

Tasuki: Camelot??

Hotohori: .... Ohhhhhh! Camelot!

Tamahome: Cash hoard!!.....er...Camelot!

Hotohori: ::whacks Tamahome::

Maze: ..............CUE MUSIC!!!

Lilly: ::whips out a CD player and turns the BGM on::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amiboshi: We're knights of the seishi Table. 

Tomo: We dance whene'er we're able. 

Tomite: We protect the Shinzaho 

Hikitsu: With icework impeccable.

(Amefuri: Hey! Keep the ice bias stuff out of this!!) 

Suboshi: We're knights of the Seishi Table. 

Amiboshi: My shows are formidable, 

Hatsui: But oftenest we're given quests 

Amefuri: That are quite uncompleteable. 

Tomo: We're opera mad in Camelot.

(Hatsui: Well YOU are…) 

Subaru: We sing from the diaphragm a lot. 

Nakago: In war we're tough and able, 

(ALL: AAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! MONOTOOOOONE!)

Hikitsu: Quite indefatigable. 

Tomo: Between our quests we sequin vests and impersonate Clark Gable. 

(Tomite: you're a strange person…..) 

Tatara: It's a busy life in Camelot. 

Tomo: I have to push the author a lot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lilly: ::from out of nowhere:: He has to push ME sometimes... Maze has her own muses. :P

Maze: push me, get slugged.

Tasuki: O.O I'm fuckin scared now....

Lilly: ::whack:: LANGUAGE!

Nuriko: ....never mind.....no sanctuary. let's keep moving.

Hotohori: It is a silly place.

Nuriko: No worse than my traveling companions....

Everyone: Hey!


End file.
